The Price of Living
by Animangod
Summary: UA. Kurogane saved them, knowing he would lose strength if he killed. He killed anyway to save them but it cost him his strength and life.


Kurogane was thankful he wore black. It was the color of the night, and let him blend in no matter how much his height usually made him stand out. And for the moment, blending was what he needed.

The others were safe, once again. The kid was carrying the princess as she had passed out as soon as her feather was back inside of her, and the mage was leading the way towards the shelter where the manjuu was awaiting them. None of them looked to be more harmed than a few new bangs and scrapes. They would live. He was thankful for that.

The blood dripped thickly, soaking heavily into his tunic and cloak, and down south, dripping wetly down his leg. He wondered how long he could hide the wound, as he followed behind them, shaking off the blood from his blade. It was not perfectly cleaned, but it was better and he carried it, to give his wound another excuse to blame when the blood dripped, dripped all the way to the cold earthy ground, leaving a trail.

"Hyoo… Thank you for protecting everyone, Kuro-tan~" Fai said with a mirthful laugh, pushing a branch to the side.

"Next time, you take care of them, you lazy mage," he groused. If he didn't send some retaliatory words, he knew they'd get concerned, and he wouldn't be able to hide the wound once they noticed. If the manjuu was there, he knew he could not have pulled it off for so long. If the princess were awake, he'd have almost as much trouble because she was also empathic.

"Now now, fighting so many is surely a job for the Father~" Fai teased.

Kurogane was thankful he wore black, black and more black because Fai could still tease him. So he must not know how serious the bleeding was. If he did…even keeping one arm close to his side, putting pressure on the wound, the bleeding wasn't stopping. He knew as long as it refused to clot, and stop, he'd only have a few minutes left.

He decided to use them not to worry them, as long as he could. There was nothing they could do for him, anyway.

His vision blurred for a moment and he braced himself on a tree, breathing slowly as he felt dizzy, his blood racing. Without a miracle or medicine, it wouldn't be long now. Selfishly, he hoped, if this was how he died, that Tomoyo would meet him so he could see her one last time. Maybe the manjuu would teleport the others away so they didn't have to find out

"Is everything alright, Kuro-chan?"

He caught Fai's gaze looking at him.

"Thought I heard more coming…" A lie but he didn't feel bad for misleading them if it meant they didn't have to find out the truth. That he would _not _be able to join them. "Go. Get to the manjuu. I'll take care of them and catch up soon."

It was a lie but thankfully the kid didn't question him. He had a princess to protect, after all.

Fai hesitated a moment longer, as if he knew something was wrong but couldn't place his finger on what it was. Even so, he too left, making sure Syaoran and Sakura were safe, while he hung back to fight one last battle.

He waited for them to make it further away and he drew his sword like he was about to fight yet the only fight left now was against his impending death.

Quietly, he walked around until he found a large tree to lean against and he sat down, leaning his head and back against it and stared at the canopy above. The forest was beautiful and calm and now that he was not worried about the kids and the mage, he took a moment to enjoy the small amount of serenity in his resting place, the scent of flowers and the cool breeze.

He laid his sword at his side as he looked up at the green canopy, as his consciousness faded in and out.

People dream before they die.

_As he saw Tomoyo suddenly kneeled before him, he was sure he must be dreaming. But more than anything, he saw a young girl, so kind and mature, looking brokenhearted at the loss of someone close. _

_"You knew this would happen if I killed somebody, so don't look so sad," he said, the words having no bite to them. _

_"Even if I knew this would happen," Tomoyo replied, "I still prayed it would not be necessary." _

_He sighed, "Even so, I don't regret saving them. That's the only reason I wanted strength… to protect those I care about." _

_There was the hint of a fond smile tempered with pained sadness. "It seems you understand." _

_"Hey Tomoyo?" He murmured. _

_"Yes Kurogane?" _

_"Is it okay if I rest now?" _

_In the dream, she set a hand on his forehead, "Rest, Youou." _

He closed his eyes and took his last breath.


End file.
